Winning more than a toy
by Burning Arm
Summary: Soul gets forced into going to an amusement park with Maka, does she have a hidden agenda for doing so?
1. Chapter 1

**Winning more then a Toy**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters in any way shape or form

**Author's note:** I apologize for not updating anything for a long time a lot of things have been happening up to and including a co-worker's and friend's death. I have been extremely busy in recent months please forgive my tardiness.

To say that amusement parks were rare in Death City would be an understatement. With exception of small setups the yearly fairs and the traveling carnivals, the ones willing to cross the Nevada Desert anyway, amusement parks were few and far between. So when Death announced that one was being built in Death City, you could say a few people were excited. And when a certain green eyed Deathscythe Meister saw a poster hanging in her school's foyer with the words "free entrance to all attendees on opening day" she immediately rushed home to beg her lazy, white haired roommate/partner to come with her.

That is how Soul found himself being half dragged down the streets of Death City with Maka and their friends. It wasn't that he didn't like amusement parks, he enjoyed them particularly for the various junk food that they all sold in one form or another, but this particular one had a name that screamed uncool and it currently hung in front of him at the end of the street in bright green neon. "Death Land", a name more fitting for some terrible horror movie then a park, lit up the sky like a green sun and he mentally shuddered. He did try to get out of going but no matter what the excuse he gave it got shot down and so when the day arrived he found himself dragged out of his room, rather unceremoniously, and downstairs to find his friends waiting for them.

When Soul got inside the park he realized his worries of the uncoolness of this particular establishment were not misplaced. Death's face was plastered on practically everything from the rides to the stands. If it belonged the park the white skull of Lord Death was on it. He groaned realizing the food was probably named after him in some way ruining his appetite in the process. His inner musings were broken, shattered really, by a sharp squeal of joy next to him. He glanced over to see Maka star-eyed looking over the park in every conceivable direction excitement pouring off her like water from a fountain.

"So, what should we do first?" Maka asked whirling around to face everyone her eyes still shining with excitement.

"We should go there first!" Patty exclaimed everyone turned to see where the she was pointing and their gaze fell on a tall black building covered in cobwebs and surrounded by tall, dead trees. A spiked metal fence circled it and the creaky gate that served as the entrance had single sign hanging above it with the words "House of Fear: Created by Franken Stein" painted in blood red lettering.

"Are you crazy Patty! Knowing Stein he probably set some sort of trap inside so he could dissect us!" Liz exclaimed.

"Yeah so?" Patty replied inquisitively, "Isn't that the fun part?"

"I agree with Liz if Stein created it it's probably best we avoid it.. at least until the police examine it" Kid said much to Liz's relief and Patty's disappointment.

"Okay so the haunted house is out. Any other ideas?" Maka asked.

"We could go home," Soul asked only to find his face flattened by a large book seconds later courtesy of a fuming Maka.

"How about we split up to look around first and meet up later in front of the Roller Coaster?" Tsubaki suggested pointing to said structure in the distance which towered over the rest of the park.

"Sounds okay to me!" Blackstar exclaimed grabbing Tsubaki's arm glad to finally be able to get moving, "See you all later!"

Maka, Kid, Soul, Liz and Patty watched as Blackstar dragged Tsubaki behind him running off to a place only he knew the location of.

"Well it looks like our course of action has been decided for us. Well, as per the arrangement I'll be waiting for you," Kid said then turned to Liz and Patty, "Let's go, I heard this park has a perfectly symmetrical Ferris Wheel!"

"_Great first they drag me here then they all start to abandon me," _Soul said inwardly. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a tug on his sleeve he turned to see Maka smiling at him pointing to a place on a map, _"How long has she had that!"_.

"Hey wanna check out the games?" She asked.

"Whatever," Soul said with a huff and began following Maka in the direction revealed on the map.

What greeted Soul and Maka at the location was every carnival game you could think of. Ring toss, Darts, shooting galleries and milk bottle stacks were everywhere. Soul just stared in disbelief at the various kiosks and the people who were shouting from them at the numerous passerby that is until he noticed Maka had become star-eyed once again.

"_Ya know, she looks kinda cute like that... Wait, where did THAT come from?" _Soul mentally punished himself for his most recent thought.

It's not that he didn't admire, okay REALLY admire, his partner/roommate/friend but calling something cute was as uncool as calling it fuzzy and he would NOT stoop to that level. Besides to her he was just friend, her partner and her roommate nothing more or less.

"So which one should we try first?" Maka asked snapping Soul out of his thoughts for the third time that day, although this time he was sorta thankful for it, as they began walking the numerous alleyways of games.

"Don't care, winning one of those dumb stuffed toys sounds uncool" Soul replied referring to the many dolls and toys hanging from the roofs of the many kiosks, " Besides you dragged me here remember?."

"Why can't you just enjoy yourself for once?" Maka huffed, "I wanted you to come with me for a reason you know!"

Soul was about to reply when he saw Stein and Marie approaching with a very nauseous looking Spirit following behind them.

"Well, it's good to see you kids out enjoying yourselves," Marie said, "It's refreshing to get out and have some fun every once in a while don't you think?"

"Yes, and a place like this is perfect for gathering specimens!" Stein exclaimed holding up small bag containing a single goldfish.

"Now Stein remember what I said, you can't dissect Bubbles until AFTER he dies, not a moment earlier," Marie said giving Stein an uncharacteristic, and somewhat murderous, glare causing him to nod nervously and creating an eerie silence.

"Hey Professor Stein, what happened to my dad?" Maka asked motioning towards the hunched over and slightly dazed Spirit, more to change he subject then anything else.

"He's fine, he just tried to ride the roller coaster after eating his weight in corn dogs," Stein said a smile growing on his face, "Nothing that a scalpal and a stomach pump can't fix!"

Spirit instantly straightened himself and tried to look as healthy as possible finally seeming to take notice of the company he was in.

"Maka! Papa's fine! see? I'm in perfect health!" Spirit exclaimed with a forced laugh before his stomach gurgled and with a groan he hunched over again.

"Oh dear! Maka, Soul could you help us get him someplace he could rest?" Marie asked.

"Alright," Maka said stepping forward and supporting Spirit's left arm on her shoulders.

"_Like this day couldn't get any more uncool! Now we have to carry around Maka's old man," _Soul thought taking Spirit's right arm.

Stein took the map from Maka, he couldn't trust Marie's navigational skills and Marie was happy to take Bubbles the Goldfish away from Stein and the four of them found a quiet place in the corner of the park where Spirit could rest.

Soon Maka was watching as Marie gently arranged a spot on a bench for Spirit to rest while Soul found himself waiting with Stein.

"You know she's right," Stein said lighting a cigarette.

"What are you talking about?" Soul asked.

"About you enjoying yourself," Stein replied, "Did you ever think about why she wanted to come in the first place?"

"She's Maka," Soul answered, "Can't help it if she likes stuff like this."

"Are you sure that's the right answer?" Stein inquisitively asked gaining a strange look from Soul, "Meisters should be able to understand their weapons through actions as well as words. Weapons are no different, they should be able to react to their meister's movements and feelings and understand them that way."

"I think you're reading to much into this situation," Soul scoffed.

"Am I?" Stein questioned with a smirk, "Alright then prove it."

"What? How?" Soul asked puzzled.

"Think back to the moment that Maka asked you to come here with her up till now and consider her feelings as well as her intentions. Use your memories and look closely at her each time" Stein explained, "Unless, of course, you're afraid."

"Fine, I'll do it!" Soul barked intent on proving he was right and shutting Stein up.

Soul closed his eyes and thought back to the day Maka came home waving that accursed poster in her hand. How she came into their apartment approached him and after showing him said poster asked him to go to.

"_Wait a minute, did she ask me to go? Or did she ask me to go with her?" _Soul pondered.

Soul shook the the thought from his head still intent on being right. Moving onto the week before this dreadful day he remembered her talking about the trip and mentioning that their friends would be going too.

"_Huh.. she just said that they were going, she never said they were going with us," _Soul realized, _"Now that I think about it, she almost sounded disappointed."_

Soul once again shook the thought from his finding it harder this time and thought back to just moments before they left. He remembered how she took longer then usual to brush her hair and straighten her clothes before she came to get him to drag him from his room.

"_Funny how she did that just to go to this place," _Soul pondered then something struck him, _"Maybe it was for someone not something... she couldn't have been doing all that for me... could she?"_

Then the moment he had unconsciously been dreading, the moment she said those all too critical words.

"_I wanted you to come with me for a reason you know!" _Those words hung over him stinging at his soul for some reason.

"_She had a reason? She wanted me here with her today? Did she want to be with me?"_ Soul opened his eyes and looked over at Maka seeing much more of her then he ever did not just in the physical sense either.

"Well?" Stein smirked.

"Shut up this doesn't mean anything!" Soul countered knowing full well he had just lost.

"Soul! Come on we should go the others are probably waiting for us!" Maka called and for the first time Soul did more then just hear her words, he felt the full emotion behind them.

"_Oh man this is as uncool as you can get,"_ Soul mused as he started to walk towards Maka but suddenly felt a hand grab his shoulder. He turned to see Stein softly smiling at him.

"It's not to late you know," Stein said with a small grin.

Soul nodded and turned back towards Maka.

"You go ahead! there's something I gotta do first!" Soul shouted and took off running before Maka could say anything.

Glancing at a smiling Stein, Maka sighed and, with her head hung low, walked towards the Roller Coaster her day falling apart in her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Winning more then a Toy Ch. 2**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters in any way shape or form

**Author's note:** Sorry if chapter 1's ending felt awkward to anyone I was trying to make this an one-shot and got carried away so I had to break this story in two and that seemed like the most logical place at the time.

Maka arrived at the Roller Coaster to find, not surprisingly, everyone but Soul there waiting. She slowly approached her friends trying in vain to look happy.

"Where's Soul? Did he ditch us?" Liz asked once Maka had arrived.

"Ya, I guess he did," Maka couldn't help but feel slightly hurt by that statement.

"Tch, he was being a total mood killer anyway! He was totally bringing the level down," Blackstar said.

Tsubaki was about to scold and correct him when she saw Maka simply shake her head as if to agree.

"Regardless, now that we have all had a chance to look around I suggest we try out the rides," Kid said, "Starting of course with that magnificent Ferris Wheel!"

"Alright! Finally a chance to show off my fantastic ride skills!" Exclaimed Blackstar.

Everyone sighed and began to walk towards the "Magnificent Ferris Wheel" Maka took one last look around hoping, praying really, to catch a glimpse of Soul walking towards her but to no avail. Giving up on the slim chance that he'd appear in the crowd she quickly moved to catch up to her friends and choked back a tear. Maka walked solemnly behind her friends caught up in her own thoughts so much so she didn't notice Tsubaki slow down to walk beside her.

"So, what happened?" Tsubaki asked rattling Maka from her thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Maka asked.

"I mean what happened with Soul?" Tsubaki replied.

"With Soul? It's exactly as Liz said he ditched us!" Maka replied frustration flooding from her every word.

"No, I mean what REALLY happened." Tsubaki said in the softest, most polite tone possible.

Maka sighed, Tsubaki could read her better then anyone she knew.

"I guess, I just don't know Soul as well as I thought I did," Maka answered with a saddened tone, "I thought by bringing here I could get him to open up a little more and have some fun for once."

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" Tsubaki asked.

"O-of course that's the only r-reason! W-what else could there be!" Maka stammered_._

"Maybe you did this for yourself as well? Perhaps you wanted to spend time with him?" Tsubaki said mischievously.

"Okay, so maybe I wanted to spend some time with him." Maka half-heartily admitted.

"Some time?" Tsubaki challenged stepping in front of Maka.

"Fine a lot of time," Maka huffed but found Tsubaki giving her a stern gaze, "Alright already! I wanted the whole day with him! Geez when you get so good at interrogating people?"

"I have plenty of practice with Blackstar," Tsubaki replied, "But what's important now is what you plan on doing right now."

"What can I do?" Maka asked all her frustration had been released and it had left sadness in it's wake. Maka was on the brink of tears and both she and Tsubaki knew it.

Tsubaki was about too reply when Blackstar's voice cut through the crowd beckoning them to hurry up. Tsubaki gave her friend a warm smile and motioned towards their friends waiting for them. Maka swallowed her tears and began walking towards the others.

"Just be patient," Tsubaki whispered to Maka as they walked, "You know as well as anyone Soul can be stubborn, He'll realize your feelings eventually."

"It's 'eventually' that I'm worried about." Maka replied trying to mask her emotions so she did not worry her friends.

Maka and her friends arrived at the Ferris Wheeland after Kid finished his speech on how "gloriously symmetrical" it was they all boarded their carriages, Blackstar of course riding on the outside of his much to Tsubaki's shock and embarrassment. Maka sighed as she stared over the park from the view supplied by the slow turn of the massive wheel. She had insisted on riding alone so she could be with her thoughts.

"Soul would never truly abandon me," Maka said aloud in the privacy or her carriage trying to give herself some comfort. She bit her lip as she remembered the words he had said when they fought Blair, _"Cool guys don't abandon their partners." _

Maka's mind was spinning as she thought about about various "What ifs?" like "What if Soul doesn't think I'm a good partner any more?" and "He already tried to leave me for Blackstar once what if he tried to do that with someone else?". Her focus was shaken from that subject by her carriage's lurching stop signaling the rides end. Maka stood and exited her small but private sanctum and tried to let the rush and excitement of everything around her take over but her mind would have none of it. She had pushed herself beyond the point of return and now she couldn't pull herself from her despair any longer. Still, she forced herself to smile and followed her friends as they spent the next few hours winding their way around the park seeing the sights and riding rides, they even braved the "House of Fear" much to Liz's displeasure. They were forced to stop after that however as it was getting dark and Liz absolutely refused to go anywhere after dark upon exiting Stein's monstrosity and Kid insisted on going home and finding a crowbar to remove her from his arm.

**Meanwhile...**

"_Once more I'll get it this time!" _Soul thought as he dug through his pockets furiously trying to scavenge the money he felt he desperately needed to make amends with his partner simultaneously annoying and terrifying everyone around him, _"Only enough for one last shot, please let this be the one!"_

**Back with Maka...**

Maka said her goodbyes and watched as her friends began their walk home disappearing into the black of night. She looked back at the park in hopes that Soul would come running out to meet her from some hiding place near the entrance but to avail, he was nowhere in sight and her heart was slowly breaking.

"MAKA!"

Maka had taken no more then three steps when she heard a familiar voice calling her name. She spun around and her heart mended itself a little. Running towards her from the park gates was Soul a small black bag embroidered with Death's trademark skull in his hands.

"SOUL! Where have you been this whole time I was worried that you had left without me!" Maka exclaimed felling angry, happy and relieved all at the same time upon seeing her partner again.

"I'm sorry, not just for making you worry about me this whole time but also for being an absolute jerk the entire day," Soul replied.

"You should be! I wanted this day to be fun for you! I wanted to give you a chance to let go and relax for once!" Maka was letting her anger control her words but couldn't stop her tears from flowing freely. Soul just stood there looking at her which only allowed Maka's anger to grow, "Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to say something! All I wanted was for you to be yourself today like you always are around me. I just wanted a day you and I could share!"

"I know, that's why I had to get this," Soul said handing Maka the bag he was carrying, "I wanted to show you just how sorry I was. I've been an idiot and it almost cost me big time and that's completely unforgivable. It's totally uncool to have ignored your feelings this whole time but I guess... I was ignoring mine too."

Maka stared at him in disbelief. Was he saying that he felt the same way as she did? Maka tentatively took the bag and looked inside upon seeing what was waiting for inside a small almost invisible smile formed on her face as her heart mended itself.

"Soul... thank you," Maka said wiping her tears, "Do you really feel _that _way about me?"

"As long as you feel _that_ way about me!" Soul replied.

Maka's smile grew and she thought of the perfect way to answer Soul. She leaned I close and Soul did the same. Closer... closer... and then...

**A few Weeks Later**

Maka and Soul arrived home late from a mission and quietly slipped inside.

"Finally home! I thought that freak would never die!" Soul said aloud falling face first onto the couch.

"I know what you mean I didn't expect him to be that resilient but the main thing is we won and now we have one less Kishin to worry about. Right?" Maka said and got a loud snore in return.

Maka sighed, Soul had the right idea they both needed sleep. Retreating to her room Maka smiled at the object sitting on her bed waiting her return. She lifted the small stuffed bear and hugged it tightly as she sat on her bed remembering the day Soul has won it for her. Maka giggled as she thought of that day, the day that Soul won a " dumb stuffed toy" and heart in one fell swoop. She changed into her nightwear and, after creeping out to where Soul slept, with a soft whisper of "goodnight" she kissed her boyfriend's cheek and sneaked back to her own room hugging the stuffed toy close as she drifted off to sleep.

**Meanwhile**

Stein arrived home and headed to the kitchen to fetch himself something eat before going to sleep when something caught his eye. A wide grin covered his face as he approached the object laying in front of him not believing his luck.

"_To hell with sleep I have a goldfish to dissect!" _Stein thought as he fished the poor dead fish from it's bowl. He'd tell Marie in the morning about his findings of course.


End file.
